


Don't Say Yes Just Run Away

by Ranger_Stuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_Stuff/pseuds/Ranger_Stuff
Summary: It all started with a kiss in a library... No.It started even before that.But why it took so long for Blue and Yellow to realize what was going on between them?Well, there is always a chance to change their future before she says "I do", even in the 18th century.





	1. Run

Yellow knows she, definitely, shouldn't be there. White veil occasions were never her thing anyway and, right in that moment, she is looking for the bride, Blue, who is getting married today because of an arranged marriage, with a man she met once or twice by the way.

Yellow told herself she would stay at home that morning just like if nothing was happening around town that day, but, there she is, inside that church and guess why.

Yes, it is because of the bride, who, two weeks ago, came to Yellow with all the intentions to say goodbye, but didn’t exactly do that. On the day Blue came to her, they got inside Yellow's library to talk in private and that was the place Yellow got a confession and a kiss. However, before Yellow could say anything, Blue left with tears on her cheeks and without saying another word. 

After Blue left, Yellow told herself that her friend was just confused about her feelings, scared about the wedding even. However, during the days before Blue's wedding, Yellow couldn't stop thinking about the other woman and that was because she felt the same way as Blue. Yellow has always been rational about her decisions and that is why she never considered telling anyone about her feelings towards her friend. Their jobs were supposed to be marrying a rich guy and not having some forbidden love between libraries' walls.    
So, in the day of the ceremony, when Yellow’s father asked her again if she was sure that she didn't want to go to her friend's wedding, Yellow told him to wait until she was ready to go.   
Why did he ask her again?   
Now, there she is, looking for Blue inside of a church that looks more like a labyrinth than a church.   
While she walks around the place, she keeps telling herself that she shouldn't be there, but that doesn't stop her legs from moving forward.   
Yellow knows she shouldn't see Blue or tell her anything, but the other woman left Yellow before she could say a word about the situation and, right now, that is the only thing Yellow wants to do. Tell her something.   
Tell her the honest truth.    
Before that kiss, Yellow had accepted that she would just love Blue from afar and that she would never going to have a life by Blue’s side, but, in that exact moment, she decided to fight for that life together, for at least once. If in the end Blue decides to marry the stranger, let it be then, but Yellow would live knowing that she told her friend the truth.     
Blue and Yellow both come from families of the high society. Their fathers work in the tea business together, so, Blue and Yellow have known each other for a few years. If Yellow can remember it correctly, their secret nicknames were settled when they were 14 years old, by Blue herself. The blond girl didn't complain about it back at the time, but, yes, she thought those secret nicknames were silly at first. Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond? Who would ever think about that? Blue, of course. 

They have always been honest to each other, well, except about the fact that they have romantic feelings for each other. But, who, between the two, would ever imagine that they could fall in love like that? They have never met someone in that situation before and it is not like this is something the society accepts that easily during those days.

Yellow starts to walk faster because she knows she is running out of time. However, she has to stop for a while and hide behind some curtains once she finds Blue's father and future husband walking on the hallway. Luckily, they didn't see her or she would have to come up with a big lie to tell the two. Once Yellow gets out of the curtains, she realizes that, if they were coming from that direction, it means that Blue is there somewhere.   
After a few more steps, Yellow finds a door in the end of the hallway, one that is unlocked. Yellow takes a deep breath before knocking on the door and getting inside the room.   
"I told you, I'm on my way." Blue turns her face to look at the one standing at the door, just to get surprised with who she finds there. "Yellow..." Blue shakes her head, trying to focus. "Is that really you?"   
"I suppose." Yellow closes the door behind her. She can't get her eyes off Blue. She looks so beautiful in that dress. It is a classic white one, with the sleeves ending on her wrists and with blue pastel arabesques all over it and over the long veil as well. Yellow can't help, but wonder if Blue was the one to pick up that dress.   
"What are you doing here?" Blue walks towards Yellow. "I thought you were not coming."   
"I wasn't coming until this morning." Yellow plays with her own hair.   
"So... what changed your mind?" Blue looks away from the blond woman.   
"You."   
"Me?" Blue steps back, placing both her hands on her chest.   
"Yes." Yellow takes a deep breath. "Blue... we've been friends for a couple of years and, when you confessed to me two weeks ago, my world turned upside down… literally.”

“I'm sorry about that-”

“You don't have to be sorry. You did something I was not able to do in years.” Yellow walks towards Blue and then takes her hand. 

“You mean…” Blue's eyes have some sort of a glow now, one that makes Yellow smile.

“Yes.” Yellow rolls her eyes. “Look. I really  shouldn't be here. What we are doing right now is really forbidden, but, if a life by my side is what you want, like you said that day, we will figure a way to make that work, far away from here. I've loved you since the day we met and I would leave all this life behind to live a new one by your side.”

Blue squeezes Yellow’s hand tightly. “Do you really mean this? Would you be fine having to live in secret? It is the 18th century, no one will accept this. I even thought you would never want to speak to me again after I kissed you.”

“I had two whole weeks to come up with a plan. Do you think I would come all this way and risk everything without a plan? Sometimes I ask myself if you really know me, Blue.” Yellow laughs, but then sighs. “And about that kiss… well, you got me out of guard and, yes, that was unexpected… I never thought you would be the one to take the initiative.”

“But, I'm about to get married-”

“I know and that is why I'm leaving to find my sit next to my family. I already told you everything I had to say.” Yellow walks towards the door, letting Blue's hand go.

“Yellow, wait-” 

“Take your time.” The blond woman turns her face at the black haired one. “We will still be friends if you marry the rich guy. I will forget about what happened between us and we will move on.”

“Yellow-”

“Shhh. I just came here to give you the answer I couldn't give you that day. If you got over me during those two weeks, it is fine too.” Yellow gives a genuine smile to Blue. “I need to go now.” She takes a deep breath. “You look beautiful in that dress by the way.” 

Blue couldn't help, but blush at that sentence.

She didn't think Yellow would come here to see her. Blue thought their friendship was ruined forever since the day they kissed, but Yellow was always full of surprises and, this time, it wasn't any different.

But… run away with her? Far away from that place? Live in secret and full of uncertainty for the rest of their lives? Is she ready for that? Are they ready for that? 

While Blue keeps asking herself those questions, she is on her way to a future full of money with a total stranger. 

Blue has a choice to make: a future full of love or a future full of money?

Blue loves Yellow more than anything in the world. When she confessed to her friend inside that library, she didn't think that the other one felt the same way about her because Yellow was always the rational one and she also followed all the rules. The fact that Yellow was also in love with her was totally unexpected. 

Blue opens a door and starts her way down the aisle. At the moment she shows up, everyone stands up and the organ starts to play the march. While she walks towards the groom, Blue remembers about the legacy on her shoulders and about the fact that her father is counting on her with this marriage. 

Her legacy or her heart? She is the older sister, but doesn't she deserve to have love in her life too?

Love… a thing she can have with Yellow, the one who knows her more than anyone. The one who was always there for Blue even when no one else was. Is this love between them worth fighting for?

While she is walking down the aisle, she finds Yellow smiling at her from the crowd, making Blue smile back. She always has a plan.

Once Blue gets to the groom, her smile fades away. She never asked to marry this man, she never had any interest in men either. She always wondered if there was something wrong with her because of that, but, now that she knows that her friend loves her too, it feels like her life makes a lot more sense.

This man wasn't her choice, but Yellow would be. Her future would change that day, she just needs to decide which future she wants.

While the priest continues the ceremony, Blue keeps repeating the same thing inside her head. “Yellow always has a plan”. That sentence is the only thing she needs to calm herself down. She knew Yellow very well and she knows that the blond woman is nothing like the others. She is independent,  knows how to protect herself and, the most important thing, she always has a plan that works. Blue loves Yellow’s amber eyes, her smile while riding a horse on the fields, her yellow hair under the sunlight, her love for books, the way she bites her thumb when she is concentrated, the way Yellow calls her nickname when she is happy, the way she rolls her eyes while trying to pretend that she doesn't want to laugh about something silly Blue told her… There are so many things she can list while the ceremony is going on, but then, all of a sudden, Blue notices that the room got quiet and everyone is staring at her.

“What?” Blue looks at the priest. 

“Do you take this man as your husband?” The priest asks again with a frown.

Blue looks at the crowd and then at the place where Yellow was a few seconds ago. She is not there, but her family is, which means…

“No.” Blue smiles at the priest. “No, I do not.” Blue holds her dress and then looks at everyone in the room. “I'm sorry, but I can’t do it.” She runs towards the exit door, leaving everyone behind, while her parents shout her name and run right after her. Once she takes the first step out of the church, a carriage shows up in front of her, with a woman in a yellow pastel dress driving it.

“Get inside.” Yellow shouts while laughing. “We have to be fast.”

“Okay.” Blue answers with a smile on the face, while leaving her veil behind.

Once Blue gets inside, Yellow makes the horses go as fast as they can. “First, we're going to your house. I hope you have everything ready there.”

“I do.” Blue says from the window. “It was supposed to be the things for the honeymoon, but they will work as a running away baggage too.”

Once they stop by Blue’s house and almost get cought by her parents, they go to Yellow’s house to get her stuff, her heritage and a gun, just in case.

“You sure have a plan.” Blue looks at the gun.

“You know me, Blue.” Yellow hides it behind her skirt. “I always like to be prepared. I was going to change clothes, but we don't have time for that, so, this will stay here until I'm able to wear pants.”

“You always complain about dresses.”

“Of course. You tell me, how am I supposed to run with all these layers of skirts?” Yellow points at the yellow dress she is wearing, making Blue giggle.

“I think you look beautiful in that.” The black haired woman makes the blond one blush.

“Thank you.” Yellow clears her throat, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

“So, where are we going?” Blue spins around Yellow.

“Our new home.” Yellow takes the other one's hand and then brings her closer.

“And where is it supposed to be?” 

“In another state. It isn't that big, but we will be able to live comfortably there.”

“How did you-?” Blue is interrupted by Yellow’s finger on her mouth.

“I have a lot of money in my hands, some lands and the country house we're going to live in. My father will probably regret his decision to let me take care of my heritage. You know, once you use a different name and wear a disguise during negotiations, you can do anything being a woman in this century.” 

“You are full of surprises.” Blue giggles.

“The important thing is that no one will find us there. We will have a new life and, well, each other.” Yellow squeezes Blue's soft hand, giving her all the comfort she needs.

“Each other.” The shorter of the two caresses Yellow’s short hair. 

“I always love when you do that.” The blond one smiles.

“Good to know.” Blue giggles and then kisses Yellow’s forehead. “Now that we will spend the rest of our lives together, I'll do that more often.” She gets inside the carriage and then looks at her white dress.

“There is still time to change your mind, you know that, right?” Yellow holds the door of the carriage.

“I am not changing my mind.” Blue gets near Yellow. “I always wanted you and, now that I have a chance to be with you for the rest of my life, I won't let it go.” She places a hand on the other woman's blushed cheek. “Never.” Blue kisses Yellow on her lips. A passionately kiss that lasts for a few seconds, until they both remember that they have to breath. After catching her breath,Yellow places her forehead on Blue's. “Alright then.” Yellow smiles. “Let's go.” She closes the door.

“How much longer will it take?” Blue tries to find a comfortable position between their things inside the carriage.

“If we just stop for eating and sleeping… three days.” 

“Just that?” Blue talks from the window, while Yellow gets them on the road.

“Yes. I think you will love it there. It looks nice, it is quiet and not a lot of families around. There is this waterfall-”

“Waterfall?!” Blue shouts from inside the vehicle.

“I knew you would like it.” Yellow laughs and then leaves a comfortable silence between them. One that is broken by Blue.

“Do you think they will find us some day?”

“No. Not there.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“The thing is that my secret nickname is my actual name there.”

“What?!” Blue sneaks her head out of the window. “No way.”

“Yellow Diamond worked well for me. I think  Blue Diamond can work for you too. This way, they will never find us. We just need to avoid attracting a lot of attention to ourselves.”

“I'm good at that.” Blue smiles.

“Says the bride who left the groom at the altar and ran away with a woman.” Yellow laughs. “What was his name by the way? I left before the priest said that.”

“I have no idea.” Blue giggles.

“But you were there, I mean, you were the bride! How don't you know his name?”

“He probably told me when we first met, but I was probably not paying attention to him.”

“And how about during the ceremony?” 

“I wasn't paying attention either.”

“What?” Yellow laughs even harder now. “What were you doing during the ceremony? Taking a nap?” She makes fun of that fact.

“Thinking about you!” Blue shouts and then gets her head inside the carriage again with her arms crossed. “I was thinking about you, okay?”

“M-me?” Yellow clears her throat.

“Of course!” Blue throws her hands in the air. “I was walking down the aisle and thinking about what I should do and then I started to think about you. The next time I stopped to pay attention at the ceremony, everyone was staring at me because I should say something.”

“And then you ran away.” Yellow smiles.

“First I said no and then ran away to find you, the love of my life.”

“Love of your life you say?” 

“Yes.” Blue closes her eyes. “You are the one I will love for the rest of my life, Yellow.”

“I will love you for the rest of my life too, Blue.” Yellow makes the horses go faster.

“What is it with the sudden gain of speed?” Blue opens one of her eyes.

“Nothing. I just... want to get there soon.” Yellow giggles. “I can't wait for you to see it, Blue.”

“I will understand that as “I can't wait to spend some time with you, honey”.” Blue giggles from inside the vehicle.

“Well.” Yellow clears her throat and then starts to blush. “That is what I meant.” 

“Right.” Blue laughs. “I bet you are blushing right now.”

“No, I'm not.” Yellow makes a frown.

“A frown.”

“Stop it.” Yellow rolls her eyes, while Blue keeps laughing.

“You are so shy.” Blue plays with her long hair. 

Yellow looks at the road. “Is that bad?”

“I like it.” Blue smiles, while resting her head on the side of the vehicle. “You look cute while you are blushing.”

“Do I?”

“Yes.” Blue looks at the window and they stay in silence for a while.

“Blue?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Yellow sounds like those words are the most precious ones she ever said in her life and then, right on that moment, Blue finds one more thing she loves about Yellow.

“I love you too, Yellow.” Blue smiles unconsciously.

A lot of things about their decision could go wrong, but, Blue feels that as long as Yellow is by her side, they can figure out a way to go through anything, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Why the XVIII? I have no idea, but, well, the idea came and I had to write this down.  
> Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	2. Moonlight and Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain starts and Blue finally tells how she is really feeling about the whole situation.

It is raining outside. The thunders and the wind making noises outside like if there was some sort of war going on between them. The two women are inside of the carriage, waiting on the side of the road until the rain passes. It has been one day since Blue's wedding and now they are almost at Yellow’s country house, however, with the sudden rain, their plans are delayed a little bit.  
“I told you, Blue, I can drive under this rain.” Yellow makes a frown and then looks at the woman sit in front of her, who is with her arms crossed and with a serious face.  
“No.” Blue looks away from the blond woman, paying attention on the raindrops falling outside. “It is too dangerous and you can catch a cold.”  
“Really?” Yellow crosses her legs.  
“Stop being stubborn like that.” Blue holds her coat, trying to keep herself warm. She is no longer wearing her wedding dress, now she is wearing a gothic dark blue one, with black floral printings all over the skirt.  
“Why are you wearing satin by the way?” Yellow raises an eyebrow, noticing how Blue is acting.  
“I didn't know it was going to get this cold.” She tries to hide her embarrassment.  
Yellow sighs and then looks at the other woman. “Here.” Yellow gives the scarf she is wearing to Blue. “It is gonna keep you warm.”  
Blue makes a surprised face before accepting the black scarf. “Thank you.” She places it around her neck and then hides her mouth and nose behind it. “It smells like you.” She snuggles her face against the warm scarf while smiling. After a few seconds, she looks at Yellow, who is hiding her blush by looking at the window. “How are you feeling?”  
“Me?” Yellow looks at Blue, surprised with the question.  
“Well, yes?” Blue looks at her hands. “I mean…” She looks at the window again. “We are like… a couple now, right?”  
Yellow nods in agreement.  
“And this is something new to both of us, in a lot of ways. So…” Blue stands up and then walks towards Yellow, sitting on her lover's legs, next to their baggage. “How do you feel?”  
Yellow looks at the other woman's face. It is a dark inside of the carriage, but Yellow knows that Blue is smiling at her.  
“I feel like this is the right thing to do. This may be new to both of us, but I'm not scared. As long as I'm with you, I know that everything will be alright.” The blond woman places her hands on her lover's hips. “How about you?”  
“Yellow…” Blue places her arms around the other one's neck. She closes her eyes like something is bothering her, but then she shakes her head and smiles again. “I feel like we should have done this a long time ago.” Blue moves her head closer to Yellow, what makes her long hair fall down on the other one's shoulder. The black haired woman then leans in, so their foreheads can rest against each other’s. “You know, I never felt this way around anyone before. Just around you.” She whispers with her foreign accent that Yellow loves a lot. “Love is a mystery.”  
“Indeed.” Yellow places a hand gently on Blue’s cheek. “But we can unravel that mystery together.” Yellow receives a comfortable smile from the other woman, who leans in for a kiss.  
Blue’s lips are cold, but Yellow doesn't care about that. The kiss is so slow, soft and comforting that Yellow doesn't even care about the rain stopping outside or the fact that they should be going somewhere else to stay the night before it gets dark.  
Yellow’s hand rests below her lover's ear, her thumb caressing Blue's cheek, while Blue runs her fingers down Yellow’s spine, pulling her closer until there is no space left between them.  
It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about their relationship because, for them, that is what feels right.  
Blue closes her eyes, just to feel gentle and warm lips against hers. She doesn't even notice when her lover's hand begin to slide off her face and tighten around her waist. Their lips move in synchrony and the kiss becomes more passionate as time passes.  
One of Blue's hands plays on Yellow’s bared skin while her other hand holds the back of Yellow’s head. The heat flowing throughout Yellow’s body definitely grow when she feels Blue's hand slide through her cleavage, however, all of a sudden, Blue removes her lips from Yellow’s, reluctantly.

Blue rests her forehead on her lover's, while her hand slips on the back of Yellow’s bared neck.  
“This was… new.” Yellow says underneath her breath with a smile on her face. “And really good by the way.”  
“It was...” Blue rests her body against Yellow. “Amazing.” She kisses Yellow’s cheek and then rests the head on her shoulder.  
“Come here.” Yellow hugs Blue, making her feel warm. “I love you.” She whispers on Blue's ear.  
“I love you too.” Blue snuggles against Yellow’s body. “I can't wait for us to get there.” She closes her eyes.  
“Me neither.” Yellow plays with Blue's dark hair. “Can I ask you something?”  
“You can ask me anything, sunshine.” Blue smiles, starting to fall asleep on Yellow’s arms.  
“Are you wearing this dress because of me?” Yellow smiles when Blue suddenly opens her eyes to look at her, totally awake now  
“I thought you didn't notice.” Blue starts to blush, freaking out a bit.  
“I did. I have a good memory, you know.” Yellow kisses Blue's forehead. “Are you blushing?” She giggles.  
“I guess.” Blue hides her cheeks behind her hands.  
“Got you.” Yellow whispers and then kisses the top of Blue's hand, making her lover look at her.  
“I didn't know this one was here, but I'm happy that I didn't leave it behind. You helped me to pick up this dress that day.” Blue looks at the dark blue dress she is wearing.  
“You look beautiful in any dress, but this one has something else, for sure.”  
“Maybe it is because you helped me choose it.” Blue giggles.  
“Maybe.” Yellow looks at the window, noticing that the rain stopped. “We should find somewhere to stay.”  
“Please, let's stay here a little bit longer.”  
“Blue-”  
“Please.” Blue grabs Yellow’s shirt.  
“You know we can't stay here.”  
“I don't want to go through another night without you!” The black haired woman shouts, making the place quiet after that.  
“W-what?” Yellow finally says something, while looking at Blue with a confused face.  
Blue takes a deep breath while holding her tears. “The two past nights were so scaring. I was alone and I didn't know the place… I even had a nightmare where they found us.” Blue holds one of Yellow’s hands.  
“You should have told me. I could have gone to your room and stayed with you.”  
“I didn't want to bother you.”  
“Bother me?” Yellow looks at Blue. “Don't be silly.”  
“So…” She looks away from Yellow. “Is it okay if we sleep together in the same room?”  
The blond woman gets shocked for a few seconds. She didn’t expect Blue to ask her that at all.“O-Of course it is. Actually, we were staying in different rooms because I thought you would feel better with your own space for now. Like you said, this is new for us, I just didn't want to force you to do anything you were not comfortable with.”  
“Thanks for thinking about my personal space.” Blue looks into those amber eyes she loves. “But I want to stay with you. We have known each other for a couple of years, I think I feel comfortable enough to share a room with you.”  
“It is settled then.” Yellow looks at outside again. “Do you want to drive with me?”  
“Really!?” Blue shouts, surprised with the invitation. “Of course I do!” She opens the door and starts her way out.  
“That was fast.” Yellow laughs.  
“I've been waiting for you to ask!” Blue jumps in excitement.  
“Have you?”  
“Yes.” Blue pets the horses. “I noticed I didn’t ask you this… Are they yours?”  
“Yes. They are Lightning and Thunder.” Yellows looks at the mare and the horse.  
“Very creative.” Blue says with sarcasm.  
“It took me some time to name them, okay?” Yellow crosses her arms, making Blue laugh.  
“Are you sure we won't attract much attention? We are women driving a carriage by ourselves.”  
“With my short hair and clothes?” Yellow closes the door of the carriage. “No.” She pets the animals too. “You know, people can be really dumb. Just because I have short hair and don't wear a dress, they think I'm not a woman.” She holds Blue by her waist and helps her to get on the driver's sit.  
“Thank you.” Blue smiles and then looks at the trees around them. “How do you plan to get us out of here?”  
“My dear, I know this place.” She takes Blue's hand and then kisses the top of it. “I've been here before.”  
“So, I'll assume that we're close to our destination.” Blue tries a seductive smile on Yellow.  
“We should get there by tomorrow.” Yellow gives Blue a quick kiss on the lips and then gets them back moving.  
Once it gets dark, Blue and Yellow stop in a inn to stay the night. When they get inside and ask for just one room, the man behind the counter doesn't say a thing. Sure he gives them a look of mistrust, but no words.  
Once they get inside the room, the first thing Blue does is remove her boots and lie down on the bed.  
“I needed this.” Blue smiles, while Yellow keeps staring at the door. “Are you okay?”  
“I don't know if that man bought my disguise.” Yellow lets her hair fall down on her cheeks. She was wearing a ponytail before, so she could trick the one behind the counter.  
“He didn't say anything and we have the room now. I'm sure we will be fine.” Blue stands up and then walks towards Yellow.  
“I'll go back down there and make sure he buys my disguise.” The taller of the two makes a frown.  
“We had a long day.” Blue hugs her lover from the back, resting her forehead against Yellow’s body and making the blond woman’s frown fade away. “Why don't we just have a good night of sleep?”  
“Blue, I just want you to be safe.”  
“I'll be safe as long as you stay here with me.” Blue holds Yellow closer to her. “What if he thinks that you are trying to intimidate him? What if he calls you for a duel?” Blue tries to hold back her tears, but she doesn't succeed on doing that.  
When Yellow notices tears on her back she turns around to face Blue, who hugs her again, really strong this time.  
“Hey…” Yellow places her hand under Blue's ear, making the black haired woman look at her. “I'll be fine.” She kisses her lover's forehead. “You don't have to worry, moonlight.”  
“Moonlight?” Blue makes a confused face between her sobs.  
“You called me sunshine, so, I'll call you my moonlight.” Yellow wipes out Blue’s tears from her cheeks, trying to make her lover calm down.  
“I like it.” Blue rests her face against the other woman's chest.  
“So, I'll lock the door and help you get out of that dress.” Yellow whispers on Blue's ear.  
“Where is my shy Yellow Diamond now?” Blue giggles.  
“Well…” Yellow holds Blue by her waist and then places her on the bed. “I guess she is taking a break.” She places her hands on the bed next to both of Blue’s sides and then leans in to give Blue a passionately kiss on the lips.  
“I don't want to disappoint you, my sunshine.” Blue rolls on the bed, making Yellow stay under her body and staring at her with a surprised face. “But we are just sleeping tonight.” She places her knees next to both sides of Yellow’s hips and then runs her finger on the blond woman's chest. “Like I said before, it was a long day.” She leans in to give her lover's lips a quick kiss. “But you can still help me untie the back of my dress.”  
“That works for me.” Yellow smiles while Blue gets off the bed and locks the door.  
“I'll sleep in my petticoat and corpet, if you don't mind. I'm too tired to look for anything else to sleep in.” Blue places her long hair on her shoulder.  
“I don't mind at all.” Yellow walks towards Blue, who turns her back at her so she can start unting the back of the dress. “Do you feel comfortable sleeping in a corpet?”  
“I don't even notice it is there sometimes.” Blue plays with her hair while she feels the dress becoming loose on the top of it.  
“Are you feeling alright now?” Yellow hugs Blue from the back.  
The foreign woman takes a deep breath before deciding to talk again. “I am fine, I just… panicked.” Blue places her hands on Yellow’s. “I am so happy to be with you, but I am so scared at the same time.” She suddenly feels tears falling down her face again. “You told me you were not scared and I feel so bad for feeling this way. I trust you more than anything in this world, Yellow.” She says between sobs. “But I can't stop being scared about the whole situation.”  
Yellow rests her chin on Blue's shoulder. “It is okay to be scared.”  
“But you are not.”  
“Our minds work different.” Yellow starts to remove the dress from Blue's shoulders. “You know that.” She kisses her lover's bared shoulder. “I just don't see any use in feeling scared, Blue.” Yellow let the dress fall on the floor and then walks towards a chair, sitting on it to take off her own boots. “But you don't have to feel bad about anything. Being scared is normal.”  
“You are saying that just to make me feel better, aren't you?” Blue sits on the bed with her legs and arms crossed.  
“No.” Yellow stands up and then finds a sit next to the other woman. “I'm saying that because it's true.” She kisses Blue's cheek. “We will face a lot of challenges in the future and some of them might be scaring for you…” The taller of the two holds her lover's hand. “In times like that, I want you to remember that it is totally okay to feel that way.” She kisses Blue's hand. “And also, remember, I will be by your side.”  
Blue looks at Yellow’s hand and then at her eyes with an astonished face. “Sunshine…” She jumps on the other woman, placing her arms around her in a hug, while letting more tears go down her face.  
This time, those are not tears originated from fear, but from relief. Blue didn't think Yellow was going to say those things to her, she thought her lover would be offended about the fact that she was scared even around her. Blue was even preparing herself for a silence treatment coming from Yellow, however, none of that happened and now Blue can finally relax on Yellow’s arms.  
“Let's rest now.” The blond woman kisses Blue's forehead.  
“Okay.” The smaller of the two starts her way under the blankets. “This feels so good.” She lies down on the bed, hugging the pillow that is under her head.  
“Well…” Yellow gets under the blankets too. “You are right.” She smiles and then lies down on the bed after blowing up a candle next to the bed.  
“So…” Blue looks at the ceiling a little bit nervous. “Can we cuddle?”  
“Don't tell me you like to do that.” Yellow rolls her eyes and then turns her back at Blue while placing the blankets on her shoulder.  
“I've never slept in the same bed as anyone before, how can I know if I like it or not?” Blue turns her face to stare at Yellow’s back. “But…” She plays with the blond woman's hair. “Even when I can’t see your eyes, I know what you are doing with them.” Blue gets closer to Yellow and then places an arm around her waist. “Which means yes.” She giggles.  
“Just because it's cold tonight.” Yellow places her hand on Blue's. “Don't expect me to cuddle during summer.”  
“I will remember that.” Blue smiles while closing her eyes. “Do you move too much in your sleep?”  
“I guess we are about to find out.” Yellow gives Blue a soft laugh.  
“Don't you find this funny sometimes?”  
“What?”  
“The fact that we've known each other for a long time, but we still have a lot to learn about us.”  
“I guess that is how a relationship works. But, yes, it is funny sometimes.” Yellow smiles and then turns her body to look at her lover. “And also fascinating.”  
“What do you mean?” Blue yawns.  
“I mean that it's fascinating the fact that, even when I thought you couldn't surprise me more, you still can.” She kisses Blue's lips, gently.  
“Good dreams, my moonlight.”  
Blue opens her eyes to give her lover a smile and a kiss on the forehead. “Good dreams, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry for grammar or typos.  
> See you in the next chapter.


End file.
